


it must be fate

by intertwiningwords



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Poly Losers - Freeform, Polyamory, The Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwiningwords/pseuds/intertwiningwords
Summary: the losers club's closeness is inexplicable.





	it must be fate

**Author's Note:**

> poly!losers is god tier thanks for coming to my ted talk

The self-dubbed “losers club” was certainly an odd bunch of high schoolers. They weren’t like other clubs or cliques or groups of friends. They had a closer, almost...cosmic bond, as weird as it seemed to say. 

They were always together, whenever possible. The only thing that seemed to keep them apart was their class schedules, and even then they were often seen skipping said classes to be together anyway. The fear of detention obviously wasn’t enough to separate them. And no teacher wanted to be stuck watching all seven of them in detention, so they just never bothered to report them.

They were a confusing group too. Nobody was quite sure the status of their relationships. One moment Stanley Uris would be holding hands with Bill Debrough, but then Bill would be pulling Eddie Kaspbrak into his lap, but Eddie was just kissing Richie Tozier on the cheek. Richie snuck off with Beverly Marsh to go smoke under the bleachers during third period, and then fourth period Beverly would be kissing Ben Hanscom, and Richie would be wearing Mike Hanlon’s letterman jacket. It was a fucking mystery who in that group was dating who, and people had honestly stopped paying attention by a certain point. 

It was almost like they were destined to be together. Their little losers club, inexplicably close, as if some force in the universe were pushing them together.

And they weren’t complaining about it one bit.

Bill’s house was the main meet up spot, as Bill’s parents were rarely home, and Bill’s little brother, Georgie, was adorable and loved the other losers like they were his siblings as well. They would congregate in the basement, pitch in cash for pizza, and enjoy each other’s company, whether they were watching a movie, playing a video game, doing homework, or simply sitting on the couch, cuddled up as close as they could get.

But sometimes they drove out to the quarry in Bill’s shitty used car. Bev always called shotgun, and the other five were left to squish in the back. Ben in the middle, Mike and Richie on either side of him, Stan and Eddie in their laps.

“Bill, no one knows any of your weird indie music! Play some good shit!” Richie would inevitably complain.

“My car, my music,” Bill would respond cheekily, and Richie would groan, but protest no further.

They’d arrive at the quarry in less than ten minutes, go down by the water, lay out a blanket, and smoke. Eddie would only take a hit or two before he’d have to give up, his lungs unable to handle the smoke, but he was a lightweight, and he’d be equally as high as the others anyway. They’d talk and joke and sometimes laugh until they cried for no reason at all. 

“What’s so funny?” Stan would ask as Richie burst into giggles out of the blue.

“I don’t know!” Richie would reply, before dissolving back into a fit of hysterical laughter, snorting and slapping his knee, and it was such an adorably hilarious sight, the other six would join him until their stomachs ached and they were gasping for air.

Sometimes things got deep and dark and they’d hold each other close as they discussed the secrets of the universe.

“I have nightmares about him,” Bev would admit, running her hands over her arms which had once been covered by bruises and cigarette burns, faded now physically, but still scarring her mind and her heart if not her skin.

“He will never touch you again,” Ben would say fiercely, a hand gently resting on the small of her back, and she would be unable to hold back a grateful, loving smile.

And they’d sober up, eventually, get back in the car, and drive back to the Debrough’s house. Bill’s bed wasn’t big enough for seven people, but they made it work. Bill would lay in the middle, Richie and Eddie curled up on either side of him. Stan would go beside Richie, and Mike beside Stan. Ben would lay next to Eddie, and Bev either curled up next to Ben or curled up by their feet with her own pillow, wrapped in one of Ben’s oversized hoodies, depending on the night. Miraculously, they fit. Another power of the universe, perhaps, keeping them from falling out, keeping them close to one another.

They’d wake up one by one, usually Mike first, as he was used to rising early to help his father work on the farm. He would simply watch the others breathe peacefully, until they too fluttered their eyes open. Richie was almost always the last to wake, which usually lead to them all jumping on the bed, pulling the covers off of him, and tickling him half to death. He never seemed to really mind.

Regardless of where they were or what they were doing, they were always there. If not physically beside each other, it always felt like their minds, or rather their souls, were connected somehow. They didn’t need a text or a call to know when Richie needed a place to sleep or when Bev had a nightmare or when Stan’s head was overloaded, when Ben needed a confidence boost, or Bill couldn’t spit his words out, Eddie was panicking, or Mike cut his hand working. They could feel each other’s pain, as crazy as it may sound. They just knew.

Maybe it was cosmic, or destined by fate. Maybe they had met for a reason. Maybe they were brought together by the gods or luck or destiny or whatever other fucking force might exist. But the thing that kept them together was love.

There was no other word to describe what they had, other than love. They were sure they would do anything for each other, if the need ever arose. Despite being wildly different people, they all just clicked in a way that couldn’t be explained. There was never any need for anyone else, because they had everything they needed within each other.

They were an odd bunch, sure, but they wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, feedback is always appreciated!!
> 
> tumblr: intertwiningwords.tumblr.com


End file.
